Caboose: The Shocking Truth
by The Villain
Summary: RvB: Church decides to pull a prank on Caboose, and when it goes awry, a shocking truth is uncovered...


_**Caboose: The Shocking Truth**_

_By The Villain_

_Inspired by daprophet02's Caboose: The Fatal Mistake_

"_I can feel him. I just have to concentrate on bad things."_

Church, once again, was bored out of his mind, or to say, his robot mind. _Nothing has happened on this God-forsaken rock in 4 months! If I don't find something to do, I'm gonna lose it! I'm serious; I'm starting to talk to myself-_"Stop!" He screamed out loud. His voiced echoed all throughout the canyon for a full minute. _Whoa…_ He was about to get into the base before the Reds came a knockin', and crashed into the blue private, Caboose, knocking them both down. "Caboose, watch it! I'm not in the mood for this!" Church yelled. "Sorry, I was bored. I was wondering if you wanted to play a game." Church was about to yell at him again but then it struck. _Well, it'd be better than nothing, I suppo- wait… that could work…_ He smiled devilishly behind his helmet. "Sure Caboose, let's play a game." "Okay, what do you wan-" And before he could finish, Church had jumped out of his robotic replacement and into Caboose. "Hikakrgk!"

Church had jumped inside of Caboose's mind, again. He had never done this without a reason before, but he supposed boredom counted as a reason. Beyond the horrible appearance, it was always filled with strange and silly things. Besides, it was fun to see his view on the other people of Blood Gulch. When he looked around though, everything was different. No longer was everything desolate, but like he was in a humongous room. _Like a throne room sort of_ Church thought. Then he turned to the front of the room and saw Caboose, in the strangest armor he'd ever seen, sitting on top of a throne. This made Church smile.

"So Caboose, what are we today? King of the Universe?" Church asked smarmily. Caboose slowly turned his head toward him and said, in a cold tone, "As a matter of fact, I am." "…Wow. You know Caboose, your mind is fucked up!" Churched yelled and burst out laughing. This went on for a whole minute. "You..." Caboose said disgustedly. "You always laugh and yell and hurt those around you. But soon…oh yes, very soon…that will end…" "What the hell are you talking about?" Church asked, now slightly confused. "You see this" Caboose said, waving his arms around, referring to the room. "…Yes…"

"You are seeing **my** mind as it truly is. Powerful." "What I see is an empty room, which about sums up everything." "Hmph. You never could see past your stupidity. What you see before is what **I** _allow_ you to see. I'm more powerful than you can possibly realize." Then the room changed, from an empty room to a lush forest, then a barren desert, and back. "Wow…" Church whispered, looking around himself and actually amazed by what he saw. He turned back to Caboose. "Then why do you act so stupid? And how about when you killed me?"

"You think **he** accidentally killed you?" Caboose laughed. "Fool, **he** purposely killed you. Your continuous acting superior to all those around you was even too much for him to bare. When he came to help you, he saw his chance. You created a monster. And it ended your existence. But after he did, his guilt was so great, he forgot his true intentions and figured it an accident. Unfortunately, you came back. So after Tex had died, **I** needed a new body. So **I** kept up the act, and all those who saw 'poor idiot Caboose' would never suspect a genius murderer was his true form!"

"WHAT!?!" Church asked incredulously. _This isn't possible…_ he thought. Then a foreign thought not his own entered his mind. _Yes, it is, I'm afraid, MWAAHAHAHAA!!_ "No…Omega!?! The Caboose look-alike suddenly changed color from regulation blue to a vicious violet. "Yes, it is I." "But, it's not possible! You blew up!" No, you buffoon! My copy did! There's so much empty space in this mind, I could make a dozen copies, taking this entire canyon!"

"Oh fuck"! Church said, spinning around, expecting to jump out of his mind. Instead, he bumped into Omega. "What the-" Omega smacked him, sending him across the room, and into the throne. Church actually felt pain. He looked up and saw Omega again. "You see, Leonard," he smiled viciously. "You can't leave, not unless I want you to." Church was scared. He couldn't leave, and he couldn't fight back. There was nothing he could do. "And I will let you leave, and I'll let you live, but on a condition." Church nodded, waiting for the warning. "You must be nice from here on out, and NEVER hurt anyone again. That's MY JOB, HAHAHAHA!!!" And with that, Omega was gone.

Church looked around. Nothing. Just the room and Church. He jumped out as fast as he ghostly could. When he got back into his own body, he saw Caboose. "So," Caboose said happily, "how was it?" "See anything interesting?" Caboose added a strange tone to the last word. And with that, Church ran away, screaming at the top of his lungs, making the canyon echo again.

Caboose smiled inwardly. _Tucker said this joke be fun, and it was! But it doesn't seem like Church liked it much…oh well…_ Caboose had to think hard for a long time to keep that up. And Caboose went back to being Caboose. Fortunately, Church was nicer to everyone after that. Unfortunately, Church stayed away from Caboose after that, as well….

The End

**Author's Notes-**

**I originally wrote this in an hour or two, but I realized it was riddled with errors, so it has been fixed. Tell me what you think.**

**R and R,**

**The Villain**


End file.
